Every Time We Kiss
by Lily Rickman
Summary: And so it begins, the writing madness! First not Doctor Who related story as promised, and more in the way! What would happen if Alex Cabot was the detective and Olivia Benson the ADA? How would the squad work? Well read and find out! Hope you like, review please :) Rated T just in case for the future, but now I don t think it must be more than K
1. An Introduction

**AN: Unfortunately I own none of the characters, settings or anything. Just another fan writing anAlex Cabot/Olivia Benson fanfic. I thought I wanted to write something a bit more original so that is why I swapped roles! I hope you like it!**

**This first "chapter" is just an intro to the story so you see a bit what it will go for, will post the proper chapter 1 soon.**

**The name of this fanfic is based on the song "6 Months" by Hey Monday. Maybe you'll want to listen to it. I wish you all a pleasant reading.**

"Detective Cabot!" Shouts Olivia Benson as she enters the squad room with heavy steps. She leaves a yellow folder in the desk in front of the blonde woman and crosses her arms. "I need more evidence"

"You do? Well we need more time" Says Elliot Stabler who is sitting on a desk next to Alex.

"No one asked your opinion Stabler" Replies Olivia. "But I already got you more time, the judge let me postpone the trial 4 days and keep our suspect in custody so I need more evidence"

"We got everything we could Liv, already dug as deep inside as we could, this person has no family, no one knows him, it's like he didn't exist"

"More evidence or the case is lost detectives, I can't do anything further"

Alex sighs, she has been working so hard trying to get as much as she can in this case but every time she think's she's near knowing something new is like if there was a door that no one can unlock.

Olivia starts walking out of the room but before she leaves she turns around "I'll go check on Warner's progress to see if she has anything, you should get working, maybe you'll have to stay all night long, but just please get me evidence" She looks quickly at Alex's crossed legs. "By the way detective, you should maybe change, can't do a lot of running with a tight skirt and high heels can you?" She raises an eyebrow and leaves the room walking fast.

Alex lets her breath out with indignation and looks at Elliot who is smilig. "What is wrong with her?"

"She's got a point Alex, you should change. I mean we are Special Victims Unit, we are with rapists and pervs a whole lot of hours a day and you with skirt and heels, you should see the looks some of them give you"

Alex opens her mouth to say something back but she closes it back again and stays with her arms crossed sitting on her chair, god she hates the ADA.


	2. Olivia Benson

**AN: I own none of the characters, settings or anything (Unfortunately)**

**Just another fan writing another A/O story!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Olivia Benson**

Assistant District Attorney Olivia Benson remembered lots of things. She could remember images, smells, things that had been said, people. That's why she was good at her job, because she could remember things that she could easily use against the defense. Olivia Benson remembered the day she had come to introduce herself as the new ADA of the NYPD's Special Victims Unit department, how everyone looked at her like knowing she wouldn't stay for long, how detective Elliot Stabler had been so kind to her. Olivia Benson remembered her first won trial and how the family of the little girl whose rapist she had put behind bars had come crying to thank her.

Olivia Benson remembered lots of days, but the day she remembered the most was the day when she met detective Alexandra Cabot for the first time.

_It was a sunny day in March, she remembered, it had been about 3 months since she had joined the squad, March 21st, the day spring starts. She was sitting behind her desk in her office when Captain Cragen knocked the door _

_"Liv, we have a new detective, I thought I'd tell you because it may be important that you meet her, we will be waiting for you in the squad room" she heard him from behind the door, __**her? Meet her? **__that's what she had thought at first._

_When Olivia got to the squad room she saw everyone standing around the usually empty desk beside detective Stabler's, there was chattering around and some laughs, as she approached the desk Dr. Melinda Warner happened to look up and decided to introduce the attorney _

_"Alexandra, this is ADA Olivia Benson, Olivia this is detective Alexandra Cabot" She said making signs with her arms for everyone to stand back so the two women could be introduced correctly. _

_"So nice to meet you" Said Alex, reaching for the brunette's hand to shake when they were finally facing each other. The second Olivia saw her for the first time her heart started beating faster, she quickly admired the woman's pale skin and yellow hair hoping no one to notice her amazement, when she heard her voice she forgot to breathe and the moment she touched her hand to shake it a tingling came through her body, the softness of her touch and the warmth of it. _

_"Nice to meet you too" Replied Olivia firmly to hide the sudden fall for her new co-worker. Alex smiled and the ADA melted inside, staring for some minutes at the eyes in front of her and soon finding out they were ocean blue, __**beautiful**__, she had thought._

Olivia Benson remembered lots of scents, but there was this one that seemed to follow her even in her dreams, she remembered the first time it had caught her attention.

_March 28th, a week after the new detective had joined the squad, it was the day that the blonde woman would attend her first SVU trial, it was important that the detectives knew how the trials worked for this unit. Olivia remembered how everything was set, everyone was on the place that they were meant to be, the judge got the trial started and the defense had brought it's first witness to the stand, oddly it was the accused, when it was her time to interview the man she stood up and started talking as usual _

_"Mr. Gonzalez, can you please tell the jury where were you the night of the rape?"_

_"Home" _

_"And just like a curiosity fact: Does your home happen to be in Stratford avenue number 27?" _

_"Objection!" Shouted the defense attorney. _

_"Over ruled, answer the question" _

_"Yes" _

_"And isn't that the same address as our victim's?" _

_"Yes" _

_"Very convenient isn't it?" She said as she turned around to see the jury, before she could complete her action a pair of blue eyes caught her attention, detective Cabot was looking straight at her, Olivia stopped a moment and opened her mouth, staying in that position, silent. _

_"Miss Benson?" She could hear the judge after what seemed an eternity "Miss Benson, are you all right?" _

_"Uh, yes. I'm sorry your honor, n-nothing further" She managed to say and walked back to her seat. __**Olivia, don't, don't do this, not right now, justice needs to be done and for that you need to be in all your senses,**__ she told herself, trying to calm down. Even with all the distraction that having Alex there was the trial went great and Olivia won, the defense attorney was really bad because Liv's arguments had been very poor and would have never won a normal trial. _

_When the punishment was set and the judge gave the trial finished Olivia walked out of the room as usual to catch some air and maybe feel better, all the cases made her sad but also that was why she worked in SVU for, to bring justice for this poor people, the justice her mother could never get. She was outside the court building, sitting on the steps when she heard steps approaching her, clearly a woman because the sound was the one that high heels make._

_"Congratulations" She heard the most beautiful voice say. She smiled trying to stay calm. "You are..." she heard the voice break and turned her head to see Alex holding tears. "You are a genius" the blonde woman managed to say as she threw herself to Olivia's arm and hugged her tightly. "You really did it, I can't believe it! Thank you so much for catching that man"_

_"Couldn't have done anything without the evidence, you did a great job detective" _

_When Alex noticed what she was doing she quickly moved her arms back embarrassed and smiled with red cheeks "Thank you Olivia, and congratulations" _

_She put her hair behind her ear, got her glasses in place and stood up to walk away. Olivia smiled and took a deep breath: That was the moment she could feel it, that smell that stayed in her clothes, Alex probably used a very expensive perfume, but she didn't smell only that, the detective smelled like a colorful summer, one of those that stay in your memory forever, her smell was magical and made Olivia's head spin around. When she got home she took her clothes off and took a shower then going to bed alone as usual, but this time she fell asleep with her blouse in her hands, because she didn't want to forget one thing that could make her happy._

Assistant District Attorney Olivia Benson remembered lots of things but what was always in her mind was detective Alexandra Cabot and the thing she always remembered was that she was in love with her.

**AN: That was it! Will maybe edit it soon and change some things, I am not a native english speaker so... yes.**

**I am looking for a beta reader for my SVU fanfics so if you are interested please please tell me!**

**Will post next chapter soon and of course it will be called "Alex Cabot"**


	3. Alex Cabot

**Alex Cabot**

Detective Alexandra Cabot was the most forgetful person you could ever meet, she could forget dates, names, people, that is why even with all the interest she had in it she never got into law school, she would never make a good attorney. The detective had forgotten the name of the street she lived in once, her phone number and even her own birthday, not that she had any illness or anything, she just forgot things and eventually they came back.

There were very few things she didn't ever forget, this things were her name, her job and how to do it and each and every one of her co-workers. Of this things she could remember perfectly, she hadn't forgotten, for example, the day she got to the SVU offices to introduce herself as a new detective in the squad.

_She of course couldn't remember the exact date but she knew it was sunny because she had to put only one coat on, she had come to the offices all nervous with a list of names in her hand and asked the first person she saw if he knew who Don Cragen was and where to find him, the man had laughed and said _

_"You must be Alexandra Cabot? The new detective?" She had nodded "I'm Elliott Stabler, a pleasure to meet you, I will be your partner in this unit. Of course I know who the captain is just make yourself comfortable and I'll bring everyone to meet you. The main room is on your left" she had walked in and sat down on a chair behind the only empty desk she could find. _

_Everyone had come and very nicely introduced her or himself saying first name, last name and job: Donald Cragen, Captain of the squad; Odafin Tutuola, detective; John Munch, his partner; George Huang, psychologist; Melinda Warner, medical examiner in forensic. And so on until the last person, even the woman who cleaned the floor, Alex had met and talked to everyone... almost._

_"Does the unit have a permanent attorney? Or the person changes each case?" She asked. _

_"Oh!" Said the captain and everyone suddenly realized someone was missing "I'll go check on Liv, if she's not busy we'll introduce her to you" _

_She waited and talked for some minutes with the medical examiner who was a really nice person and then introduced her to the ADA "Alexandra, this is ADA Olivia Benson, Olivia this is detective Alexandra Cabot" She said making signs with her arms for everyone to stand back so the two women could be introduced correctly._

_"So nice to meet you" Said Alex, reaching for the brunette's hand to shake when they were finally facing each other. _

_The woman in front of her stared for some minutes without making a sound until she replied very firmly "Nice to meet you too" _

_That day Alex had had a great time and she quickly made good friends with Melinda and Elliott._

_Olivia Benson: That was a name she never forgot even from the moment she first heard it through the telephone, that was the only name that had stayed in her head of all of her new co-workers. __**Benson**__._

Alex also remembered the day she had been for the first time in an SVU trial, she had this theory that the things she never forgot were those that were totally necessary for her daily living, of course except Benson, anyways, she remembered that day...

_Not very long after she first got to work at the unit the captain had told her she needed to go to a trial because they were developed somehow different, he also wanted her to know how Olivia worked, and so she went of course: She dressed as usual with her tight skirt, high heels and elegant coat and got to court just in time, she watched the first part of the trial and she could perfectly remember a moment where the ADA had turned and stared at her, they had looked at each others eyes for some minutes and then the trial was continued. Olivia had won, Alex remembered she had thought it the most amazing and unbelievable thing ever but now looking back she could see that it had actually been a very poor trial from both the defense and Olivia._

Detective Alexandra Cabot was the most forgetful person you could ever meet, and she was aware of it but she knew for sure that the things she remembered easily were important things and were things that had a meaning, she still needed to figure out the meaning of something, she needed to answer a question: Who is really Olivia Benson and why is she always the center of her mind?

**AN: This was such a short chapter! Sorry for that but it was so hard to write. Also sorry for taking so long in it.**

**I still have the need of a beta reader, please tell me if you have interest or know someone who does.**


End file.
